Primera vez
by YumiTaisho
Summary: Estaba a punto de atravesar el arco de entrada a su palacio cuando lo escuchó. Un grito desgarrador. Y no de cualquiera, era un grito de Rin.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

One-shot

Primera vez

Estaba a punto de atravesar el arco de entrada a su palacio cuando lo escuchó. Un grito desgarrador. Y no de cualquiera, era un grito de Rin. Antes de siquiera pensarlo se hallaba corriendo hacia su recamara.

—Rin — Al descorrer la puerta, se encontró con un revuelo de sirvientas, trapos y cubos de agua, mas no hallaba a su esposa. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado en su ausencia? Sin reparar en nadie, avanzó hasta donde olía la esencia de su humana, hasta que unas manos lo detuvieron por el pecho. Su ceño se frunció. ¿Quién osaba frenarlo de una manera tan descarada? Quien quiera que haya sido, iba morir…Grande fue su sorpresa al bajar la mirada y encontrarse con Akira, su ama de llaves y dama de compañía de Rin.

—Discúlpeme mi Lord, pero no puede estar aquí adentro, debe esperar afuera— ¿Qué había dicho qué? Su ceja se elevó y la empujó lejos de él. ¿Quién se creía que era? Insolente. Sin embargo, Akira se volvió a interponer, esta vez con un enojo notable en todo su cuerpo.

—Sesshomaru, espera afuera… — El Lord volvió a esquivarla y descorrió el shoji que dividía la habitación y le impedía saber que era lo que le ocurría a su esposa. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su mente quedó en blanco. Ja, quien lo diría el Gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste sin habla. Un suspiro cansado se escuchó detrás de él.

—Te dije que esperaras afuera, cachorro caprichoso. Es lo que se acostumbra en estas situaciones, pero ya te vio, así que espero que tomes responsabilidad sobre tus actos impulsivos. — Dijo totalmente enojada, dirigiéndose hacia el gran futón que estaba en medio de la habitación.

Rin, su Rin, estaba en labor de parto. Sus ojos estaban cansados y apenas se abrían, su frente estaba perlada por el sudor, sus cabellos sueltos se pegan rebeldes por toda su cara. Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, una sonrisa débil y exhausta se extendió por todo su rostro. Observó el esfuerzo que hizo para levantar su mano hacia él y antes de que ella lo pidiera, él ya se hallaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano.

—Sessh…Sesshomaru— susurró apenas con aliento. Sin importar los espectadores indeseados, su mano se dirigió hacia su cara, limpiando su sudor y despejando su rostro de sus cabellos, tratando de reconfortarla. Entendió el mensaje, él estaba allí para ella. Para ella y para su cachorro. Un nuevo grito salió de los labios de Rin y su mandíbula se tensiono. Verdaderamente, estaba perdido, no sabía qué hacer en estas situaciones, se sentía impotente. Un quejido de sorpresa se escuchó de parte de la partera oficial del palacio.

—Bien Rin, es hora…Debes pujar a la cuenta de 1,2,3…

Otro grito desgarrador se escuchó de entre sus labios y sintió las uñas de su esposa clavarse en su mano. Un dolor ínfimo en comparación al esfuerzo que estaba realizando Rin. La observó como nunca antes la había visto, su cara estaba enrojecida por el esfuerzo, no paraba de sudar, su respiración era entrecortada y se notaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo en cada parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo, en su rostro se podía apreciar la mezcla de emociones que surcaban a la pronta madre. Miedo, dolor, alegría, ansiedad…Amor. No podía despegar la vista de su mujer, enamorándose aún más de ella, todo su ser gritaba "soy fuerte" y no pudo más que sentirse orgulloso. Cada día le demostraba que ella y solamente ella, era totalmente digna de permanecer a su lado.

Un llanto. Enérgico, vigoroso, lleno de vida. Sus ojos se despegaron cual resorte para buscar a aquel ser. Su hijo. De Rin y de él. Su primogénito. Sin embargo, al intentar retirarse para observarlo, el quejido de su esposa llamo su atención, así como la mirada pálida de la partera. Su ceño se frunció.

—¿Qué sucede? —Demandó frio. La partera abrió aún más sus ojos al observar de nueva cuenta en la entrepierna de la Lady.

—Madre mía…Rin tienes que volver a pujar.

—¿Qué? — Rin se mostraba igualmente confundida y aunque ya había dado a luz, su cuerpo le seguía doliendo al igual que cuando había empezado. Estaba totalmente exhausta y solo quería ver a su bebé y descansar al lado de su esposo. Sesshomaru la miró frio.

—Expli…

—¡Tienes que pujar! ¡Ahora! —Y Rin lo sintió, soltó otro grito completamente dolorido. Sesshomaru estaba de piedra, no solo que había sido completamente ignorado, si no que desconocía que es lo que estaba sucediendo y entre los gritos desgarradores de su esposa y el llanto de su hijo, iba a enloquecer.

Otro llanto, débil, pero igualmente enérgico. _¿Qué…? ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios?_ Miro a la partera sostener un bulto entre sus brazos con una sonrisa cansada y un rastro de sorpresa. _Acaso, acaso…_ Sus ojos se abrieron y tuvo que hacer fuerza para no abrir su boca. Pocas cosas lograban sorprenderlo a tal grado y claro, precisamente por culpa de Rin tenía que ser.

—Vaya, así que te estabas escondiendo detrás de tu hermano. Has logrado sorprenderme luego de unos cuantos años, pequeño. — Dejó escapara una risa suave y la mirada de la partera se enfocó en ambos padres primerizos que lucían verdaderamente consternados. Rio para sus adentros al observar de primera plana y por primera vez en sus 1000 años de vida, la cara desencajada del Lord. Decidió no hacerlos esperar más, aunque era muy obvio lo que había pasado…

—Mi Lord, mi Lady, me parece que van a tener que multiplicar todo por dos. ¡Felicidades! Han tenido gemelos, muy sanos y fuertes.

Y eso fue todo para Rin, las emociones la sobrepasaron y un torrente de lágrimas empezó a fluir de sus ojos. Estaba feliz, muy muy feliz.

—Quiero…Quiero verlos. —La partera le sonrió y asintió.

—Los aseare, los revisaré y los traeré para que los conozcan…

Varios minutos habían pasado y finalmente se encontraban solos los dos. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto. No uno, sino dos, dos cachorros y por lo que escuchó de la partera, eran varones. _Mierda, estaba..._

—Sesshomaru…—La voz cansada de su esposa lo hizo salir del trance en el que se encontraba. La observo y pudo ver la preocupación en su rostro, elevó una ceja ¿de qué estaba preocupada? La partera dijo que sus cachorros estaban bien, iba a preguntárselo, a su manera, pero…—¿No estas feliz? — La pregunta lo descolocó un poco al principio. ¿Qué no estaba feliz? ¿Pero qué sandeces estaba diciendo Rin? —Sé que dos cachorros, no es lo mismo que uno y además son…— Su perorata lo estaba cansando, era un tema que ya había sido hablado y pensó que había quedado más que claro. Antes de que Rin logrará hacerlo enojar, la besó. Un mero roce de labios, lo suficiente para hacerla callar.

—Rin, calla. —Una risa se escapó de los labios de su esposa.

—Lo siento, son los nervios. Es que... ¡Eso ha sido totalmente inesperado!

 _Ni que lo digas,_ pensó. Estaba a punto de responderle de vuelta cuando la puerta se descorrió. Akira venia cargando dos bultos pequeños en sus brazos con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

—Aquí están los pequeños… ¡Son tan hermosos! ¡Felicidades! — Lentamente la nana se agachó al costado de Rin, y delicadamente le colocó ambos niños en sus brazos. —La partera tuvo que salir a atender otro parto de urgencia, pero dijo que ambos estaban sanos, que no había de que preocuparse… Y que estaban hambrientos— Akira rió— Justo como su padre al nacer. —Sesshomaru observó cómo su esposa sostenía con un cuidado y un cariño infinito aquellos dos bultos. Carajo, estaba ansioso, quería verlos. —Me retiro— dijo la nana, ambos asintieron, totalmente idos, deseosos de verlos. Akira sonrió.

Al irse, Rin no lo soportó más y con cuidado descorrió la tela de las cabezas de sus hijos para poder observarlos mejor. Un sollozo salió de entre sus labios…Eran, eran tan hermosos, mucho mejor de lo que imaginó en sus sueños. Sesshomaru observaba en silencio la escena, inconscientemente buscaba estar más cerca de su esposa e hijos. Súbitamente Rin lo observó, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas de felicidad, con una sonrisa tan radiante, que le quito el aliento.

—Ven, míralos…Son hermosos— susurró con dulzura. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Rin le acercó un bebé a sus brazos. Con extremo cuidado lo tomó como había visto hacer a su esposa y Akira, teniendo cuidado con la cabeza. Con su mano libre, retiró completamente la tela. Sus orejas, completamente marrones saltaron a la vista, en sus mejillas se podían observar las mismas marcas que el poseía, sus dedos eran pequeños al igual que sus garras y sus rasgos, simplemente era…Perfecto. Una sensación de calidez lo recorrió, su pecho parecía que iba a explotar. Y cuando el pequeño abrió sus ojos, el dorado refulgió con potencia, no lloró como pensaba, sino que, lo observaba atento.

Su mano acarició la mejilla del niño, develando una piel suave y el niño gorjeo, tratando de tomar su mano. La risa de Rin llamo su atención.

—Es igual a ti…— susurró sonriendo. Sesshomaru la observó.

—Dame el otro —Rin sonrió más anchamente y le pasó a su hijo. Repitió la misma acción que con el otro. Y descubrió que este, a diferencia del bebe que sostenía con anterioridad, era portador de su cabello plateado. El niño lo observaba pacíficamente. Ambos lo hacían, como si supieran que él era su padre y que estaban seguros con él. Siguió observándolos hasta que sus ceños se fruncieron y ambos comenzaron a llorar. Sesshomaru con una paciencia impropia de él, los paso con cuidado a Rin, esta lo miró sin comprender. —Tienen hambre — La comprensión refulgió en el rostro de su esposa y lo miró en busca de ayuda. Suspirando se acercó a su esposa por detrás de ella, acercándola a su pecho, sus manos deslizaron suavemente la tela de su kimono, descorriéndolo, liberando así, los pechos de Rin. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los niños tomaran su alimento, con vigor, observando a su madre en el proceso. Ella los miraba embelesada, eran tan hermosos, quería comerlos a besos. Un quejido salió de los labios de ella, al sentir que uno de sus hijos había apretado más de la cuenta, sin embargo, no perdió su sonrisa.

—Despacio— fue lo que Sesshomaru dejó salir de su boca y como si de un interruptor se tratara, los bebes aminoraron la ansiedad con la que sorbían los pechos de su madre. Rin giró mirando a su esposo, impresionada y risueña. Su esposo sí que imponía. Este se limitó a observarla.

—Creo que ya es hora de ponerle sus nombres…—Sesshomaru observó a sus hijos, quienes seguían alimentándose y mirando de hito en hito a su esposa y a él, como si no supieran a quien mirar, lo que le causó gracia, más no lo demostró. Rin miro de nuevo a los pequeños.

—Hiroshi— escapó de sus labios, el Lord volteó la mirada hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que ella lo observaba a él con una sonrisa —Quiero que uno de ellos tenga ese nombre.

—Es de mi agrado — Y sin pensarlo, colocó la mano sobre la cabeza plateada de su hijo. Ambos padres, observaron al pequeño, quien les devolvió la mirada, todavía alimentándose.

—Hiroshi— llamó Rin dulcemente, sonriendo y como si sellara alguna especie de contrato, besó su frente. —Te toca a ti— dijo dirigiéndose a su otro pequeño, aquel con la cabellara marrón, como la de su esposa. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, ya que, al portar tal rasgo, no debía ser menos fuerte y valerosa que su madre.

—Senshimaru— susurró colocando su otra mano en la cabeza del pequeño. Rin se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre, pero no podría ser de otra manera se dijo a si misma risueña.

—Me gusta— dijo sonriendo —Senshimaru— lo llamó, repitiendo la misma acción que con Hiroshi. Rin observo a su esposo y no pudo evitarlo, lo besó nuevamente, sorprendiendo al Lord.

—Gracias anata, soy muy feliz, te amo —le susurró mirándolo a los ojos. Los ojos de Sesshomaru se volvieron aún más cálidos todavía.

—¡RIN!¡MOCOSA! ¿Cómo es que entraste en labor de…? — La perorata de Jaken fue cortada al encontrarse con semejante escena. _Ahora sí que estoy muerto_ pensó el sapo antes de quedar inconsciente por un jarrón lanzado directamente en su dirección. Akira entro corriendo y se quedó quieta también.

—¡Lo siento! Trate de detenerlo, pero salió corriendo en cuanto escucho que…

—Fuera— el tono que había utilizado, había hecho que se le ericen todos los pelos de cuerpo, hasta Jaken sudó inconsciente.

—Enseguida— dijo Akira, tomando al sapo y saliendo por la puerta.

—Eso ha sido grosero, Sesshomaru— susurró Rin, mirando a sus pequeños —Seguramente el Señor Jaken quería felicitarnos.

—Hmm — Fue su única respuesta. Ni muerto dejaba que el sapo viera a su mujer en estas pintas y mucho menos en una escena tan íntima como la de alimentar a sus cachorros, eso era de él, exclusivamente. Tanto ella, como sus hijos, eran solamente suyos.

Los niños habían dejado de comer, para lentamente irse durmiendo, junto con su madre. Sesshomaru los sostuvo entre sus brazos, sintiéndose completamente lleno y en paz. Observó el rostro cansado y reluciente de Rin, así como el de sus retoños… Y por primera vez, sonrió. No con ansias de matar, no con superioridad y burla, sino, una autentica sonrisa de felicidad.

—Gracias Rin— susurró quedamente, aunque sabía que su mujer no lo escucharía. Después de todo, ella jamás había necesitado palabras suyas para comprenderlo, aunque sintió la imperiosa necesidad de decirlo esta vez. Besó suavemente la frente de ella y acarició levemente el cuerpo de sus hijos, entregándose también a los brazos de Morfeo, junto su _familia._

0-0-0-0-0

¡Hola! No me maten, sé que algunos están esperando un nuevo capítulo de Luz de Luna, pero recién estoy de vacaciones… Aprovecho para dejarles otro pequeño one-shot. Que decirles, me encanta ver a Sesshomaru y Rin como pareja y en rol de padres.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Nos veremos pronto!


End file.
